dechrau a diwedd
by simpson-yaoi
Summary: C'est un Merthur. Sur 10 petites histoires différentes . Raconter de façon un peu poétique. De rated: K à T. C'est un slash HxH
1. Chapter 1: Pourquoi pas

Titre : Pourquoi maintenant

Rated:K

Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas mais l'histoire si

NB : C'est quelques petites histoires qui sort tout droit de ma petite tête. Il y aura au moins 10. J'espère que vous allez aimer. Bonne lecture..

–-

* * *

Je me sens parfois seul lorsque tu n'es pas là.

Je me sens triste lorsque ton regard n'es pas sur moi.

Je me sens si faible lorsque ton attention est sur moi

Pourquoi maintenant ...

Mon amour, je ne pense qu'à toi

Début de l'hiver je ne pense qu'à tes yeux bleus qui me rappellent l'océan .

Tu me couvres de caresse lorsque tu es avec moi.

Je me sens vide lorsque tu pars

Je me sens pétrifié lorsque tu m'annonces que je ne suis plus rien à tes yeux.

Je n'ai pas su comprendre tes regards vers l'autre moi qui pensais que c'était pour moi.

Aujourd'hui lorsque le début de l'hiver arrive, je commence à détester le bleu

Je me sens bien lorsque la neige tombe sur moi, je me sens vivant.

Dis-moi regrettes-tu de m'avoir quitté.

J'ai une chose à te dire : qu'est-ce que je peux te détester.

Pourquoi maintenant...

* * *

La suite pour bientôt, j'espère que vous avez aimer...


	2. Chapter 2: L'interdit

Titre : L'interdit

**Rated: T**

* * *

Je me sens coupable de t'avoir embrassé

Alors que tu avais quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie

Mais lorsque nos corps s'entrelacer, nos deux coeurs ne font qu'un,

Je me sens revivre

Lorsque tu rentres en moi avec délicatesse, mon corps s'enflamme

Je me sens bien

Mes lèvres s'ouvrent en redemandant encore et encore

Tu sors, tu rentres comme si c'était ta maison

Et à chaque fois je vois des étoiles lorsque tu touches le point sensible

Et lorsqu'on touche le ciel, je me dis encore et encore :

L'interdit a dû bon lorsque je suis avec toi...

* * *

à bientôt^^


	3. Chapter 3: Conséquence

Titre : Conséquence

Rated:K+

Disclaimer: Pas à moi mais l'histoire si...^^

* * *

Je me suis toujours demandé lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première fois

Si je n'étais pas un peu fou parce que, à chaque fois les gens me disaient que c'était mon imagination.

Mais lorsque j'étais tout seul, je sentais quelque chose parcourir mon corps.

Je savais que c'était toi, tu me couvrais de baiser, de caresse

Lorsque l'aube s'approchait tu disparaissais

Et moi je me disais que c'était juste un rêve

Mais lorsqu'ils ont trouvé ton corps, j'ai su pourquoi j'avais tant de remords

et j'ai compris pourquoi je te voyais que la nuit

Ma douleur... m'avais conduit à ce stade

La conséquence de mon acte, je ne me rappelle plus

Mais je suis sûr que je t'aimais mon amour...d'un amour fou

* * *

bientôt la suite...


	4. Chapter 4: explosion

Titre : Explosion

Rated: T

Discliamer: Pas à moi l'histoire si ^^

* * *

Mon corps s'enflamme lorsque tu t'approches de moi

Je sens ma température augmenter lorsque tu me caresses

Tes baiser me fait fondre

Tes yeux lorsqu'elles se posent sur moi, me donne des frissons

Ton souffle sur ma nuque me fait trembler

Tes mains sur ma poitrine me font du bien

Et lorsqu'il arrive jusqu'à mon entré, je me sens exploser

* * *

Bientôt la suite...^^

reviews


	5. Chapter 5: immortel

Disclaimer: La série ne m'appartient pas, même pas les personnages mais l'histoire si (^^)

Rated: K+

* * *

Parfois je me sens seul, triste et désemparer. Chaque fois que je veux m'en sortir, t'aider, j'en pire les choses. Moi-même je suis l'erreur de t'avoir succomber, de t'avoir aimé.

**Je suis trop fatigué d'être ici**

**Étouffé toutes mes peurs**

**Ta présence est toujours là**

**Et je refuse de te laisser**

**Il semble que ses blessures ne guérissent pas**

**Cette blessure est vraiment trop réelle**

**C'est trop pour que le temps puisse l'effacer**

Tu es à moi, m'a destiné. Je voudrais tellement t'arracher de ses mains. Je voudrais tellement que tu sois à moi. Je voudrais tellement te dire à quel point je t'aime mais, je ne peux pas. Je souffre à chaque fois lorsque tu es en présence d'elle. Je ne cesse de me dire que tout va s'arranger Arthur. Mais tout est faux, c'est elle t'a reine, ton épouse mais c'est dur de vous voir ensemble alors que mon cœur meurt de désespoir.

* * *

**J'étais capturé par ta lumière**

**Mais maintenant je suis prisonnière de cette vie**

**Ton visage me hante mes rêves**

**Ta voix à chasser ma raison d'être**

Merlin te voir souffrir me serre le cœur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu souffres. Pour quelle raison tu me caches tellement de choses et surtout pourquoi je ressens un vide lorsque tu n'es pas là. Je voudrais tellement être quelqu'un de normale pour pouvoir être avec toi. Tu me hantes et à chaque fois, je tombe de haut.

* * *

Quand tu pleurais, j'essuyais tes larmes. Quand tu criais je me battais contre tes peurs. J'ai tenu ta main pendant toutes ces années jusqu'à la fin Arthur, mon roi, mon amour.

**J'essayais si dure de me dire que tu es parti**

**Bien que tu sois encore avec moi dans mon cœur et mon être**

**Je suis toujours là à t'attendre...**

* * *

Bientôt la suite...

Reviews


	6. Chapter 6: Je voudrais être

Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas mais l'histoire si...

Rated:K+

Pairing: Arthur/Merlin

NB: Il ne manque encore que 4 petites histoire.

6/10

* * *

J'ouvris la porte, tu m'embrassas, tu étais entrain de pleurais. J'étais ton meilleur ami. Ton ami de consolation. Je te pose doucement sur le lit et l'histoire ce répète comme toutes les autres nuits. Tu te reposes sur mon épaule, t'es pleures ne s'arrête pas. Je caresse ton dos... Tes larmes étaient avec lui... Il ne le méritait pas. Connard sans raison. Et je me dis pourquoi la vie était tellement cruelle.

Avec tendresse je t'élance et je te console. Je te donne mon être et mon âme. Ces deux choses sont avec toi parce que mon cœur était déjà à toi. Tu me demandais mil conseille pour te protéger de ta prochaine rencontre. Tu savais que je prenais soin de toi, tu me considérais comme un ami et tu savais comme telle jamais je te laisserais seul en aucun moment. Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que je voudrais être... cette personne qui t'embrasse la nuit... cette personne qui te réveille le matin. Mais ce que je ne voudrais pas être c'était ton désespoir, ton amant d'un soir.

Je voudrais tellement être plus pour toi Merlin. Mais je me contente d'être ce que tu voudrais que je sois car, je savais qu'un jour nous d'eux serait du solide alors je t'embrasse plus fort en pensant un instant à « nous » à notre futur.

* * *

La suite pour bientôt... ( chapitre 7 pour bientôt)

Un Reviews cela fait toujours plaisir.


	7. Chapter 7: Pourquoi?

Disclaimer: L'histoire m'appartient mais pas la série. Galère

Pairing: Arthur/Merlin

Rated:K+ et T

NB- Adolescent sur le bord de rutpture. ça fait mal...

7/10

* * *

J'étais rentré dans le lycée de Camelot-Arts et je m'étais dirigé directement vers mon casier et ne pas regardait dans leur direction, je n'ai jamais eu la force de lui dire que je l'aimais plus qu'il ne pouvait s'imaginer. Il était avec une nouvelle petite amie qui venait du Canada, Gwen. C'est une fille gentille et belle. Elle était chanteuse dans son ancien lycée mais, ici elle ne chantait pas. Rare c'était les gens qui pouvaient l'écouter surtout son petit ami, Arthur. Il était tellement parfait, c'était quelqu'un de gentil, de sportif et le garçon le plus populaire du lycée. Je ne pouvais pas rivaliser avec Gwen, elle était tout le contraire de moi. Mais on avait qu'une seule chose en commun moi et elle s'était le chant. Mais moi, je n'osais pas pendant les cours chantaient. J'étais pétrifié devant tous ces gens qui disaient mes amies.

Puis j'avais une autre passion qui était pour moi l'art de la magie. J'étais tellement absorbé durant les cours, j'aimais beaucoup les histoires de sorcier. J'avais l'impression d'être dans leur histoire. J'aimais beaucoup surtout l'histoire du roi Arthur ou grâce à un sorcier nommé Merlin, il pouvait réunifier Albion. J'aimais beaucoup, j'avais l'impression d'être là bas. Ce qui est drôle, je m'appelle Merlin. Le monde se foutait de moi.

Lorsque le professeur parlait de ses deux personnages les gens nous regardaient. J'étais tellement subjugué par leur histoire que j'oubliais parfois où j'étais. Cela me faisait mal tous les jours de les voir ensemble, je portais mal dans mon cœur Gwen. J'avais parfois envie de là tuer de la faire disparaître. Mon cœur à chaque fois tombait en morceau en train de les voir s'embrasser, de sourire de rire. Je voulais être dans ses bras pas elle, je voulais qu'il me caresse les cheveux pas elle, je voulais tellement exister pour lui juste une seule seconde. Je voudrais tellement lui dire mais, je n'ose pas. J'étais en couple avant de le voir, je m'étais dit que j'étais maudit. Je vivais une histoire d'amour avec un garçon qui s'appelait Mark. Il était vraiment gentil avec moi mais, mon cœur c'était porté sur Arthur Pendragon. Mark avait compris, on c'était séparé, il me soutenait. Je n'oublie jamais ce qu'il m'avait dit ce jour-là.

« - Va le voir, tu lui dis ce que tu ressens. Ne laisse pas le temps s'enfuir. ».

Je venais de laisser quelqu'un de bien juste pour suivre un idylle qui n'existait même pas. Je n'avais même pas le courage de l'approcher. J'étais vraiment pathétique. Mais mes yeux ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de les voir tous les deux. Ils étaient repartis de la salle leur doigt entrelaçaient. Chaque fois c'était comme si je recevais une gifle lorsqu'ils montraient combien ils s'aimaient. Will mon meilleur avait demandé si nous voulions tous aller au cinéma, nous avions tous dit oui. Lorsqu'on était en train de sortir Will avait demandé aux amoureux s'ils voulaient sortir avec nous. Bon sans moi qui voulais voir un film sans les voir. Lorsqu'on était arrivé au cinéma, on s'était tous installées. Moi à côté bien sûr d'Arthur mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait au bon dieu et logiquement Gwen à côté de lui. Pendant tout le film, j'avais l'impression de voir qu'eux. J'avais essayé de regarder le film mais impossible avec leur yeux d'amour. Cela me donnait toujours envie de vomir.

–-

* * *

J'étais assis dans mon lit pour la nuit, j'étais déprimé je savais que Arthur et moi étions l'un pour l'autre rien mais, en même temps je savais qu'il y avait quelque d'ancien en nous qui nous permettions de nous apercevoir. Parfois il me regardait et faisait semblant de regarder autre part lorsque je le regardais. On avait quelque chose en nous qui nous unissions même si lui ne voyait rien. Mais ses regards me le prouvaient, il voulait me parler comme moi je voudrais bien lui parler.

J'ai attrapé le couteau le plus proche et j'ai commencé à m'ouvrir les veines, le sang qui coule sur mon bras droit me faisait sentir mieux après quelques heures je m'étais évanoui.

J'avais manqué le lycée pendant deux semaines, j'étais trop déprimé pour aller y voir mes amies, ils ne me comprenaient pas. Finalement, Will était venu me voir mais, je n'avais pas la tête à ça, alors je le chassais de la maison. Je n'avais pas voulu voir personne.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que cela dure alors ils m'avaient forcé à aller au lycée. Mais je n'avais plus la tête à ça. Lorsque j'allais au lycée j'étais toujours fatigué. Penser à lui me fatigue chaque jour sur cette terre. J'étais allé dans mon casier lorsque je les avais aperçus en train de se disputer. Gwen le gifla et regarda autour d'elle, elle me vit. J'avais baissé la tête qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?. Elle était partie en pleure, Arthur quant-à-lui restait là-bas sans rien faire. Tout le monde avait compris qu'ils étaient séparés.

Les jours avaient suivi, le lycée était toujours aussi broyant. Les filles couraient après Arthur. Lorsqu'il passait devant moi, il me sourie peut être me voit il enfin. J'avais l'impression qu'aujourd'hui on était de plus en plus proche. On était devenu les meilleurs amis serte ce n'était pas venu au jour au lendemain. J'avais hâte de passer les vacances avec lui et oubliait ce que j'avais fait. Peut être qui sait, on viendra ensemble comme un couple l'année prochaine au lycée.

* * *

Fin

La suite pour bientôt.

Reviews


	8. Chapter 8: Avant la fin

Titre: Avant la fin

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: L'histoire m'appartient mais pas la série.

* * *

Merlin était en travers du lit, les genoux au-dessous de la couverture et ses bras qui tenaient amoureusement l'oreille . Il respira profondément en essayant de garder son calme. Il sentit l'air frais du soir qui frappait la tente. Il était seul et voulait profite de cette nuit avant la fin.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Arthur avait ouvert la tente et glissa sa tête pour regardait attentivement Merlin. Merlin avait eu vent sa présence seulement quelques minutes plus tard grâce Perceval qui avait appelé son nom. Merlin leva les yeux, souriant faiblement à Arthur, ses yeux ne demandaient qu'à être tenu. Arthur sourit, entra dans la tente et ferma la trappe derrière lui et il se dirigea vers le lit à la légère. Avec un sourire chaleureux Arthur c'était assit à côté de lui en prenant dans ses bras chauds et forts Merlin qui tremblait.

« Nous serons bien», murmura Arthur. Merlin appuya son dos contre le torse d'Arthur qui ferma un peu plus son étreinte.

"Je sais," fut la réponse de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Il sortit lentement des bras d'Arthur pour se retourner vers lui. Il enroula ses bras sur le cou du roi. Arthur rit en se penchant sur son serviteur et enfouissant son cou. Merlin avait retourné le geste, respirant l'odeur du roi profondément, plaçant au coeur de sa mémoire. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes en respirant à l'unisson en se souvenant de l'odeur de l'autre. Enfin Arthur recula, en regardant au fond des yeux bleus de Merlin avant de fermer le sien et l'embrassa doucement. Merlin n'était même pas surpris, comme s'il avait attendu depuis un certain temps. Il l'embrassa en retour, c'était doux et fragile. Arthur doucement se rapprocha de Merlin en appuyant sur leurs corps et tout doucement le roi glissa Merlin vers le matelas. Avec un sourire, Arthur prit le temps d'enlever les vêtements de Merlin ainsi que le sien avant de continuer.

* * *

Arthur se réveilla paresseusement, les jambes entremêlaient avec celle de Merlin. Sa main droite pose sur l'estomac de son serviteur et sa main gauche sur l'oreille de Merlin. Il sourit et se blottit un peu contre Merlin. Il prenait plaisir à laisser des doux baisers sur la nuque de Merlin jusqu'à ce que Merlin se réveille en gémissant.

"Bonjour", rit Merlin en embrassant la joue de son roi

« Bonjour », répondit Arthur avec un doux sourire en faisant une légère caresse sur la main de Merlin avant de s'asseoir rapidement. Merlin fronça les sourcils avant de s'asseoir en regardant inquiet Arthur. "Il est temps", murmura-t-il en embrassant doucement l'épaule d'Arthur. "La fin est proche," soupira Arthur, lui donnant un vrai baiser avant de se lever pour s'habiller.

Fin

* * *

Reviews

Commentaire


	9. Chapter 9: L'étrange rencontre

Titre : L'étrange rencontre

Rated :K+

Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas

**NB : Il me manque encore qu'un seul chapitre pour finir ses histoires.**

9/10

* * *

J'attendais mon tour dans la file d'attente de la pâtisserie du quartier. C'était un mercredi matin, il y avait beaucoup de monde. Quand j'étais rentré dans la boulangerie, j'avais tout de suite remarqué la silhouette de ton corps. Tu étais devant moi, je te voyais de dos. En un éclair j'avais senti le rythme de mon cœur accélérais. Tu portais un jean qui révélait la forme parfaite de tes fesses, visiblement fermes et rebondis. En haut une chemise bleue, c'était ni trop ni pas assez. C'était ta nuque qui me fascinait. Tu avais les cheveux coupés très courts et la peau de ton cou semblait d'une douceur infinie. Étrange comme la douceur d'une peau se voit avant de sentir. J'avais envie de toi. C'était fascinant, c'était électrique. Ton corps m'appelait mon cœur suivait. J'avais l'impression de te connaître, ton odeur, ta carrure mais je ne t'avais jamais vu. Comment cela ce fait que j'étais attiré par toi comme ça. C'était illogique mais je ne pouvais que te regarder. Ma tête me disait qu'une chose _''J'ai envie de toi mon beau inconnu'_'. Ton tour était arrivé, tu demandais uns baguette et une part de gâteau. Tes gestes étaient tellement précis que ton corps se moulait parfaitement. Lorsque j'avais entendu ta voix, c'était une douce mélodie à mes oreilles. J'avais senti quelque chose en moi, j'étais bouleversé sans savoir pourquoi. Peut être que mon âme connaît déjà ta voix, ton cœur et ton corps. J'étais le fautif ici, j'étais le seul...

Tu payas ta commande et tu étais retourné vers moi pour sortir. Lorsque tes yeux rencontrèrent le mien c'était le coup de fondre. Ce sentiment ne me quittais pas. Je crois que toi aussi tu l'avais ressenti puisque tu me souris. Ton visage était une telle beauté et tes yeux d'un azur à faire pâlir la mer. J'avais fermé les yeux un demi-seconde et tu avais disparu de ma vision. J'avais commandé vite pour te retrouver. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais mais mon cœur, ma tête me dictait de te retrouver. Tu étais ce que j'attendais mais quoi je ne savais pas encore. Je te cherchais partout, j'avais envie de te suivre. C'était tellement stupide mais en même temps si je ne le faisais pas, j'allais le regretter toute ma vie. J'étais attiré par toi comme un papillon par la lumière. Je ne savais pas pourquoi peut être une intuition, j'avais tourné sur cette rue et tu étais là. Dans un magasin en train de parler avec le gérant. Je me sentais mal et j'avais dû mal à respirer. J'étais jaloux de lui, lui qui connaissait ton prénom, lui que te faisais rire. C'était bête de se sentir ainsi. J'hésitais à entrer dans ce magasin mais je voulais juste une seconde croisée ton regard. Craintif de décevoir mon cœur je ne fis rien. Dans ma tête j'imaginais déjà une rencontre ou nos corps faisait une seule entité dont le désir était d'assouvir mon espoir. J'étais revenu de ma transe, je n'arrivais pas me dé étais ressorti du magasin avec quelques achats dans un sac. Tu vins vers moi, mon cœur ne battait plus, je ne l'attendais pas. Comment avais tu su? Pourtant, j'étais très bien caché. Ton sourire était magnifique. Alors, tu m'avais épié pour connaître où je me cachais . Étais-tu dans la tourmente comme moi ? Tu sentais ton cœur battait à la chamade. Est-ce que tu sentais la même chose que moi. Je n'avais pas besoin de le savoir, tu m'avais dit avec ton regard pénétrant. Je connaissais ce regard aussi déterminé mais, où je ne saurai-je dire.

- ça te dit ? Il me regarda en souriant en montrant une bouteille de vin qu'il venait d'acheter.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Un simple mot qui disait tout, c'était une invitation qui cachait l'autre partie de l'iceberg.

- C'est tout près. Je m'appelle Merlin

- Arthur

- Magnifique prénom, (chuchota-il pour lui-même).

Je t'avais suivi dans une petite rue à quelques minutes du magasin. Je ne marchais pas tout à fait à ta hauteur. J'avais envie de sentir ton parfum lorsque le vent te touchait. Tu étais vraiment magnifique. Je ne disais rien par peur de troubler ce silence qui nous convenait de peur aussi de dire une bêtise. Tu ouvris la porte de ton immeuble, me laissa passer la porte du hall. Nous nous dirigions vers l'ascenseur.

- C'est au quatrième étage.

Son sourire n'avait pas changé pourquoi changerait-il de toute façon. Tu semblais t'amuser de la situation. La grille de l'ascenseur se referma doucement. Tu appuyas sur le bouton du quatrième et avant que l'ascenseur ne démarre, tu vins vers moi. Ton corps était contre moi, tu me regardais. Tu attiras ma bouche vers la tienne et j'avais senti ta langue caresser la mienne. C'était un baiser divin, c'était une éternité que je n'avais pas goûtée à tes lèvres. C'était des pensées qui ne venaient pas de moi mais d'une voix lointain et à l'arrêt de l'ascenseur tu retrouvas ton sourire. Nous étions entrés chez toi, tu refermas la porte et nous étions en face à face. Devrai-je prendre une quelconque initiative ? Devrai-je te laisser faire ? Seul le temps nous dira...

_''La vie nous échappe lorsqu'on y attend pas_

_On regard pas où on devrait regardait _

_Ce sentiment qui nous laisse pas tranquille s'évanouisse dans le temps_

_Dans mon dilemme j'avais laissé du temps au temps_

_J'avais fait le bon choix puisque tu étais devant moi_

_Je t'ai aimé, Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours...''_

Fin

* * *

Oh la fin est proche, j'ai envie de pleuré. J'ai aimé beaucoup écrire ses petites histoires. Je crois pour le dernier chapitre je vais tenter de faire quelque chose d'imaginable et poétique dans mes heures perdues.

–-

J'espère que vous avez aimer...

Impression

–-

Simpson-yaoi


	10. Chapter 10: Ensemble

Titre : Enfin ensemble

**Rated : T**

Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas. Mais en revanche l'histoire Dechrau a diwedd* si.

**NB : Bonne lecture du dernier chapitre. Chapitre 10/10**

–-

* * *

_Regarde nous aller plus loin_

_Réveille toi pour que je puisse d'aimer _

_Aime-moi comme tu m'as jamais aimé_

_Retrouve moi..._

Depuis plusieurs jours je me sentais attirer par lui. Je ne savais pas comment prendre la chose. Je croyais que j'aimais les filles mais, depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce lycée et surtout dans ma classe, il m'avait fait douter. De toute façon qui ne pouvait pas penser qu'il était magnifique. Depuis plusieurs jours, je faisais des rêves étrangers. Je me voyais dans un château, il était immense. Mais je peux vous jurer que je n'avais jamais eu ces rêves avant. C'était depuis qu'il était arrivé que mes rêves avaient commencé. Il avait déclenché quelque chose en moi que je ne pouvais pas contrôler.

C'était horrible de voir chaque fois dans mes rêves voir cet homme mourir dans mes bras. Je ne pouvais que pleurer. C'était angoissant et surtout la culpabilité de ne pas l'avoir sauvé. C'était ses genres de sentiments que j'avais lorsque je posais les yeux sur lui. J'avais mal au cœur rien qu'en y pensant. Je me sentais parfois stupide mais, au tout au fond de moi quelqu'un me disait que c'était vrai.

Le voir sourire, rire me mettais du baume au cœur. Je me sentais moins seul lorsque mine de rien, il posait les yeux sur moi de temps en temps. Au premier jour je me disais qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait ? Ensuite, j'ai pensé est-ce que j'avais quelque chose sur le visage ? Son regard était devenu persistant au fil des jours, je me plaisais à penser qu'il avait le même rêve que moi parce que parfois, il avait les larmes aux yeux en me regardant mais, comme je le disais c'était moi qui faisais des films.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Un mois c'était passé, on c'était rapproché littérairement. On était devenu des amis, mes rêves c'était arrêté lorsqu'il m'avait abordé. Je me sentais moi-même c'était comme si je l'attendais. Auprès de lui, je me sentais revivre comme jamais. C'était un sentiment étrange et très agréable à la fois même si je n'aimais pas devenir dépendant de lui. Mais, je n'avais pas à m'en faire, il était comme moi. On était devenu inséparable. Mais aussi un mois que je souffrais de sa relation avec une fille. Je me sentais délaisser et j'avais peur qu'il m'abandonne. J'étais heureux quand un jour j'avais appris par sa bouche qu'il était séparé d'elle. Serte j'étais heureux mais, je ne le montrais pas parce qu'il avait vraiment aimé cette fille. Mais, il m'avait dit qu'il attendait une personne. Je n'avais pas bien compris, il me disait que cette personne n'était pas encore réveillée à ses sentiments. J'avais senti à cet instant mon cœur se serrais parce qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre que moi. J'aurai voulu lui dire mais, je n'avais pas le courage. Je voulais qu'il sorte avec moi par amour mais pas par pitié cela je le refusais. Alors, j'avais laissé de l'eau couler sur les ponts. Un jour...peut-être, il sera à moi.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Cela faisait deux mois maintenant qu'il était triste. Il ne riait plus, je me sentais mal pour lui. Il me regardait pour dire pourquoi. Je ne comprenais pas ce pourquoi de quoi, il était si triste en me regardant. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'attendait des fois, il me regardait dans chaque coin où je pouvais passer. Je me sentais mal pour lui, je voulais lui donner ce qu'il voulait mais c'était impossible. Moi-même je ne savais pas quoi lui donnait.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

La réponse fut quatre mois plus tard lorsque mes souvenirs étaient revenues. J'avais le souffle couper, je me demandais comment j'ai pu oublier toute notre histoire, notre vie. Je me sentis plus coupable en pensant à Arthur, il portait bien son nom. Alors, il m'avait attendu. C'était de ma faute d'avoir bloqué mes souvenirs car depuis qu'il était arrivé mes souvenirs étaient revenues mais être avec lui, pensait à lui m'avais fait oublier notre passer commun. Il n'y avait que lui pour faire ça, je me sentais heureux maintenant. Aujourd'hui j'avais de la chance de lui dire comment je me sentais, quel sentiment que j'ai pu le porter il y a longtemps. Aujourd'hui on pourrait être ensemble mais, je devais savoir en dépit de mes doutes.

_Attends-moi j'arrive, je te demande pardon d'avoir prit si longtemps_

_Je me suis fait, j'ai laissé le temps au temps maintenant nous pourrons tout recommencer..._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Trois ans c'était passé notre amour avait grandi aussi. De toute façon, on était fait l'un pour l'autre. On était plus le valet et le prince, on était des amants. Cela faisait trois ans qu'on vivait un amour aussi grandiose. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas le pouvoir de lire dans mes pensées. J'avais du mal à réaliser que je vivais ce bonheur que j'ai toujours voulu vivre auprès de toi à cette époque. Aujourd'hui c'était plus facile, on était que des simples civiles. Durant ces trois années, on avait revu plusieurs de nos amis, de tes chevaliers mais eux n'avaient pas eu de la chance de se souvenir de notre époque et je me disais tout le temps que c'était bien en voyant Morgane. Elle était heureuse dans sa nouvelle vie, elle n'était plus détruite ni envie de vengeance. Je me plaisais à dire qu'elle deviendra une bonne amie à moi mais je savais que c'était impossible peur de réveiller ses souvenirs.

_Attends-moi dans l'horizon de ton cœur_

_Fais moi rêver de ton amour_

_Procure moi de la tendresse dans tes bras_

_Sauve moi de ma solitude..._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Je voyais de la culpabilité dans tes yeux. Elle te rongeait de l'intérieur, je ne pouvais rien y faire. J'avais essayé de l'aider mais, il refusait mon aide et cela me faisais mal de le voir me refusais. Ce n'était pas sa faute si son père avait mis un terme à votre relation père-fils. Il ne savait pas pour nous, on avait toujours vécu dans le secret. Cela m'avait toujours convenu connaissant son père Uther. Il l'avait mis un ultimatum qu'Arthur n'avait pas respecté, il m'aimait, je l'aimais. Il ne voulait plus se séparer de moi. Ainsi aujourd'hui, on avait trouvé un appartement tous les deux, on était bien. Je voudrais enlève cette culpabilité vis-à-vis de sa mère mais, pas de son père, il ne ressentait rien. Elle avait accepté notre relation mais, son père ne voulait plus de lui à la maison et je pouvais croire qu'Arthur avait déjà pris la bonne décision en nous concernant. Il voulait vivre avec moi à jamais et j'aimais cette perspective même si au fond de moi je me culpabilisais un peu pour sa mère. Mais, elle venait nous rendre visite chaque vendredi.

_Passe moi la main tant que tu peux_

_Vis ta vie comme tu l'entends_

_Car si tu te laisse de dicter ta conduite _

_Alors, fuis toi tant que tu peux..._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Notre ange comme on l'adorait appeler était rentré dans notre vie. Il égayait notre quotidien. Il était devenu notre petit prince, il était un ange comparé à Arthur à notre époque. Serte cela avait été difficile pour nous mais ils nous avaient donné raison, on était capable de s'occuper de notre petit bout-chou. Notre vie a été paisible durant des mois et des mois avant qu'un élément perturbateur vint cacher notre situation. Mais on avait tenu bon.

_Serre moi dans tes bras _

_Réchauffe moi comme si c'était la dernière fois_

_Redonne moi le sourire _

_La perte est un mot de souffrance_

_Reviens..._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mon père était mort dans un accident de voiture, j'avais l'impression que mon monde s'écroulait sur mes pieds. Heureusement, j'avais ma famille pour me tenir debout. Sans eux je ne savais pas ce que deviendrai. Mais, j'avais reprit du courage je ne voulais pas être triste devant mon enfant. Il avait perdu son grand-père moi j'avais perdu mon père. Je l'avais pleuré de tout mon soul. Ma mère avait tenu bon aussi, les jours, les mois étaient passés sans revoir le sourire de mon père. On avait tous fait à l'idée de ne plus le voir, de ne plus l'entendre parler, il restera à jamais dans nos cœurs. Ainsi le temps passa sous nos yeux et j'avais vu notre ange grandir.

_Donne moi ton cœur _

_Fais moi tiens_

_Coupe moi le souffle pour que je puisse renaître_

_Embrasse moi pour m'embraser_

_Fais le..._

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Les caresses qu'il me faisait était comme des papillons survolent mon corps. Jamais insistant jamais présent c'était comme si ce geste n'avait jamais existé. Les baisers sur mon corps m'enflammait, je n'avais que son souffle sur mon cou qui me faisait trembler de plaisir. Sa langue caressait mon corps entier en survolent mes endroits les plus sensible pour mieux me faire gémir de plaisir. Les minutes passèrent ainsi jusqu'à que nos corps ne fassent qu'un. Une seule entité dans ce monde. La température de mon corps avait augmenter ainsi que mes gémissements jusqu'à arriver au point que nos corps ne pouvaient plus. Ainsi on fit l'amour jusqu'à l'aube.

_Le plaisir est un acte éphémère _

_Mais lorsque nos corps se réunissent, elle devient insistant, obsédant_

_Jusqu'à ne plus voir que nos corps entrelaçaient dans l'amour _

_Alors le plaisir devient saisissant, incontrôlable_

_Nous devenons victime de lui..._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Le temps s'était écoulé, la vie avait reprit le dessous. Notre vie était de plus banale. Notre ange avait grandi beaucoup grandit même. Je ne voyais même pas le temps passer lorsque j'avais un regard sur lui. Notre amour ne faisait qu'un. Serte on avait passé par des hauts et des bas qui n'avaient pas passé par là. Lui et moi, on s'était retrouvé pour mieux vivre.

_Revit le passé est comme une belle musique _

_Mais touché ce regret que t'avais depuis longtemps _

_Ne te laisseras pas indemne _

_Alors attrape le..._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

C'était un jour comme les autres quand il m'avait demandé en mariage. J'avais dû mal à le réaliser. Je n'avais pas de doute, je l'avais attendu depuis si longtemps. Et aujourd'hui on pouvait le célébrer dans cette immense jardin avec nos familles. Arthur avait ré-conseillé avec son père chose rare mais c'était grâce à sa mère. Tout le monde attendait nos deux petits mots. Ce petit non ou oui qui changera tout mais pas pour nous. On était deux faces d'une même pièce. Cela rendait les choses faciles. Notre ange Yoni était à côté de nous en train de nous regarder avec des yeux d'enfants. Pourquoi avait il grandit aussi vite ? Le moment fatidique arriva et on pouvait que dire :

- Oui, je le prends, nous disions ensemble.

Avant qu'il m'embrasse et que tout redevient normale après notre lune de miel.

_La fin était un commencement pour nous_

_Je t'avais attendu comme toi tu l'avais fait pour moi_

_Et aujourd'hui on était réuni à tous jamais_

_à mon amour, à mon ami, à mon amant, à mon tout_

_Arthur _

**Fin**

* * *

**Dechrau a diwedd*= Un début et une fin **

**Fic enfin terminer, j'étais contente de l'écrire. Enfin tout est bien qui finit bien. J'étais contente de faire ses petites histoires sur le fandom de Merlin.**

**Au revoir...**


End file.
